


Honey, There Is No Right Way

by yellow_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blind!Sara, Charlie's band The Smell, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, co-showering in the communal bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Sara’s blind and now that the hellhound has been taken care of and the ship is up and running Sara must find out how to adjust and adapt to her new disability. Along the way, she finds out that there is no right way to adjust. Starts right after Ship Broken.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Blind!Sara and the whole disability eraser thing sucks, so why can't I have Blind!Sara who exists and is just as badass and amazing, as before but with about being ableist.

“I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do,” Gideon said.

“No, there has to be something that can be done,” Ava said as Sara heard her pick up a tablet.

“I am truly sorry,” Gideon said from above. “I can run a full eye to brain diagnosis, but I fear the same result.”

“Do it,” Ava said and Sara can hear her getting more frantic by the second. Sara reached out her hand to her and Ava picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“Captain Lance?” Gideon asked, waiting for Sara's permission.

“It wouldn't hurt to try,” Sara said, with a shrug.

Ava carefully adjusted the eye goggles over Sara's face. Although Sara couldn't see anything, she could feel as Gideon ran the scan over her eyes. 

Sara closed her eyes after Gideon finished. “I’m sorry Captain Lance.”

Sara waited for a second after Ava took off the goggles, before opening her eyes again, but she still couldn't see. Her world is entirely black. She couldn't even tell if the lights are on or off, it's just an endless black void. Sara put her hands over her face, her eyebrows, her eyelids, even her eyelashes all felt the same. There were no rough scars or raised angry cataracts, just soft eyelashes that bushed her fingertips.

“We'll just have to keep trying. We can figure this out. I'll have Constantine and Charlie and Nate do some research. There has to be something, maybe there's a spell or a potion, or…” Ava trailed off and Sara trailed her hand up Ava’s arm and neck to Ava’s face, and Ava held her hand to her cheek. “The loom. We’ll use the loom and get your sight back.”

Sara just nodded and rubbed Ava’s cheek with her thumb. She had heard of how blind people would run their fingers over the facial structures of people they loved, but Sara didn't want to feel Ava's face, she wanted to see it. 

Sara sat up and Ava put her hands on her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms. Sara took a deep breath, in and out as she tried to calm her anxiety and settle into her unseeing world. She settled into her skin for a moment before she realized how itchy she was and scratching at her arms.

“Can I take a shower? I've kind of been in these clothes for a week.”

“Of course honey,” Ava said, Sara can't see Ava's expression, but she can imagine how Ava tilted her head and drew her eyebrows together like she always did. 

Ava walked her down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom door. Gideon opened it for them and Sara moved towards it, feeling the wall for the doorway. 

“Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll go grab your towel and bring you a change of clothing okay?” Ava said letting go of her.

“Ava wait,” Sara reached out again and managed to grab ahold of the back of Ava’s shirt.

“What's wrong?”

Sara bit her lip and stopped herself from admitting that she needed Ava there with her. The shower was always a mess of everyone's different products and nothing was ever in the same place. Mick had some weird body wash that always smelled like oil and wood that ended up where her shampoo should have been. She didn't know where anything was and she couldn't even remember where she put her loofah, whether it was on the faucet or one of the hooks along the wall. 

Plus, the only way she can tell it apart from the one that Nate used was because of the color and she can't exactly see that right now. She needed Ava to pick it out for her and It was stupid, she knew that, but she didn’t want to use Nate’s loofah. Sara hated that she had to have help right now, when all she wanted to do was try and figure it out for herself, but that option seemed equally hard.

“Can you come back and shower with me?” 

Sara can hear Ava take a step forward and she felt Ava put her hands on Sara’s shoulders before she felt Ava’s lips on her own. It was just a quick kiss, but it was just enough for Sara to relax, as she knew Ava would help her. 

“Of course, are you okay waiting for me to go grab our stuff, or do you want to come with me?”

Sara took a deep breath. She wrapped her arm around Ava's waist and leaned into her for a moment. Ava grounded her in a way that Sara loved. Every time Ava held her, she felt safe enough to take a breath and recharge. In Ava’s arms, she could take on the world, again.

“I'll be okay, you go grab our stuff and I'll meet you in the shower,” Sara said letting her smile rest playfully on her lips.

“Well I guess I'll have to hurry back then,” Ava says her voice going up an octave in excitement. 

Sara let her fingers dance up Ava’s sides and Ava let out a laugh. Sara wondered if she smiled too. Ava pulled away and Sara heard the door to the bathroom open and close, signaling that she was all alone. 

Sara took a deep breath and turned around. She knew that the toilet and shower were to her left so she put her hand on the wall. The waved metal was smooth under her fingers as it dipped and crested as she walked to the shower door. The toilet was to her right and the shower stall was to her left. She quickly used the toilet and stopped as she realized that the sink was in the middle of the wall across from her. It would be easier to just walk forward and she could do that, right? Sara e took a step towards the sink, then another, and another until she ran into it with her hip and her toes. She pulled back and rubbed the spot on her hip, as she cursed the ceramic sink. Who puts a ceramic sink in a metal ship? Rip Hunter that’s who.

Sara shook her head as she washed her hands and dried them off. She took off her rings and put them in a dish by the sink. As she placed them in the dish, she heard the telltale sign of one ring falling off of the sink and onto the floor. Sara paused and listened to it roll around before it stopped. Sara ran her fingers through her hair, she had no idea where it was. 

Maybe she could use her sight to see it. Sara squeezed her eyes shut and tried her hardest to envision it in her mind, but nothing came of it. No visions of the future, no answer to where her ring was. Sara doesn't give up, she couldn’t, she got down on her hands and knees and tried to feel around for the ring. Nevertheless, all she found were strands of hair from Zari and this weird gel that smelled like what Nate puts in his hair. After spending what felt like forever, running her hands over the dirty bathroom floor, she's about ready to scream as Ava walked in.

“Hey babe, did you lose something?” Ava asked and Sara can hear her light hearted tone and her footsteps as she walked over to hang up their towels. 

“Just my stupid ring fell off the sink,” Sara said sitting back on her legs. 

“Oh, here it is,” Ava said and Sara can hear her pick up the ring that clinked on the floor as Ava picked it up.

Sara reached up to where she thought Ava was and tried to grab the ring from her fingers but just ended up swiping her hand through the air. 

Sara swore and stood up, reaching out for Ava. Ava met her halfway and took Sara's hand, turning it over and putting the ring in her palm.

“Since we're about to shower do you want me to put it in your ring bowl?” Ava gently asked as she rubbed the back of Sara’s hand. 

“No I can do it myself,” Sara insisted and pulled her hand away to reach for the sink. she ran her fingers along the side of the sink until she reached the dish, but in her anger, she was more forceful than necessary and knocked it onto the floor. Sara heard all the rings scattered across the floor and the glass bowl shatter with them. 

“Hang on Sara, don't move you're standing around the broken fragments, just let me grab a broom and I'll clean it up.”

Ava ran out of the room and Sara just stood there. She felt so stupid. She broke something, she’s never done that. She couldn’t even find her ring and put it in the bowl without somebody else's help. Is this what her life would be like now? Would she need help doing the simplest of tasks? Would she ever get her independence back? Tears collected in Sara's eyes, but she was determined not to cry.

Sara heard the door to the bathroom open again and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to take a deep breath that only came in staggered broken sobs. Sara hid her face from where Ava could see. 

Sara heard Ava take a deep breath and then her footsteps across the room and she wrapped her arms around Sara. Ava just held her and Sara was able to take another deep breath more easily in Ava’s arms. Sara felt ready to pull away and let go, but Ava pulled her back and gave her one extra squeeze before she let Sara go. 

“All right, I got the broom and vacuum, so I'm going to put your rings in the pocket of your jeans and I'll get this all cleaned up.”

Ava quickly got the mess cleaned up and Sara stripped and headed straight for the showers. She felt along the wall until she reached the door and pushed it open. She reached for the knob and turned the water to the setting she liked, feeling the water before hopping in and standing under the waterfall. Ava wordlessly got in behind her and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

Although Ava’s hug had helped, it still hadn't chased away the thoughts and Sara began to sob. Her chest heaved with her shaky breath and she struggled to take in enough air after every sob. Ava just held her tighter and whispered in her ear that she was there for her. They stayed like that, with Sara sobbing and Ava holding her as they stood under the water. Sara cried herself out and let the warm water wash away the salt from her face. 

“I know this is hard, Sara. I know you wanted to do it on your own like you used to. I'm going to try and help you make sure you are able to do that okay. I want you to know that if I help you it’s not because I think you're weak. It’s because I love you and I want to take care of you, but I’ll only help if you ask, okay.”

“Okay,” Sara breathed out. “Can you help me find the shampoo?”

“Yeah,” Ava said as Sara heard her reach out for the shampoo. 

Sara heard the snap of the cap as Ava squeezed out a dollop of shampoo on her head. Before she put the bottle back, she put it in Sara's hand and then guided Sara's hand over to the ledge in the shower. 

“I am putting off shampoo on the very left on the top shelf next to your conditioner and next to that is your body wash, and your loofah is on the hook underneath it,” Ava said, leading her hand over each item. “If you want to use your razor let me know and I'll get it.”

Sara shook her head, she only shaved her underarms about once a week if that. She was planning on doing so today, but just didn't feel like figuring out how to do it and didn't want Ava to do it for her. Sara did let Ava wash her hair though, the act of care was something Ava had occasionally done for her when Sara was too tired to do it herself. 

Ava reached out and wiggled her fingers under Sara’s arm, tickling her and making Sara giggle. She turned around and tickled that one spot on Ava’s hip that always sent her into a fit of giggles, but Ava captured both of her hands and helped them above her head.

“Hey that's not fair, you started it,” Sara said, with a pout on her lip that she knew was hard to resist. 

“And now I'm ending it,” Ava said and Sara felt her lips against her own. It was a quick kiss and Ava pulled back again before grabbing Sara's shoulders. “Now turn around I haven't even conditioned your hair yet.”

Sara complied and turned around. She reached up and felt along the bottles, before pulling out the conditioner and handing it to Ava.

Ava leaned in and Sara could feel her lips smile against her shoulder. “See, you're already adapting. You're going to be just fine Sara, and it’s only temporary.”

Temporary, Sara thought she held onto the idea that one day she'll see Ava face again. Sara knew that Ava was right, but a twinge of sadness ran through her heart at the thought of never seeing Ava smile again. Sure she could feel it through her fingers or if Ava pressed her lips against her like she had just done, but it wasn’t the same. Sara took a deep breath and tried to focus instead on Ava's nimble fingers as they massage the conditioner into her scalp. 

Ava took the showerhead from off the well and ran it down Sara's hair, gently washing away the conditioner before collecting Sara's hair and pulling it over her shoulders. Once she was done with Sara’s hair, Ava grabbed something and Sara felt the loofah in gentle show circles over her shoulders. Ava gently scrubbed every inch of Sara's body, going down her shoulders to her back, over her butt, to her thighs, and eventually her feet. Sara turned around and Ava came up the other side, over her mound, her belly, her breasts, and her collarbone. Ava then gently took the showerhead and put it back before Sara stepped under the stream again. Sara couldn’t hear Ava move around, but she wasn't sure what Ava was doing, she only assumed that she was washing herself.

It was only a few moments before Ava stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, resting her head on Sara's shoulder. It feels so good to be held. It was so lonely to be blind. Sara could hear those around her, but she couldn't see them and it was hard to know who was there unless they talked or touched her. Sara's love language had always been touch, and she held Ava's arms around her waist, wishing she could hold her there forever under the warm water of the shower. 

Sara felt Ava’s lips against her shoulder and Sara moans. She moaned and leaned against Ava, tilting her neck to give her more access. It’s a silent signal for Ava to continue and Ava kissed her neck more intently. She moved to suck a hickey into Sara's shoulder and Sara responded more intently, moving Ava’s hands that were resting on her belly down to her mound of blond curls. Ava smiled but she only touched her outer labia, never dipping further to actually touch her as she continued to kiss Sara's shoulder.

Ava pulled away, as Sara whined in protest before she could feel Ava move down. Ava's lips moved over her collarbone before Ava put her hands on Sara's hips and turned her around. The shower ran warm against Sara's back as Ava leaned in to kiss her labia. Sara stepped back, putting both of her hands against the wall, and leaned against it as Ava followed her. 

Ava finally parsed Sara’s labia to lick her clit. Sara threw her head back, the shower was hot and the steam filled her lungs as she moaned Ava’s name. Ava pulled her closer, holding her hips and pulling Sara’s leg over her shoulder. She lapped at Sara's clit with her tongue alternating between swirls and licks all driving Sara crazy. She got worked up so fast, her muscles tense as she stood on her toes, but Ava seemed to hold her just before her pleasure could reach the cliff.

Sara had been eaten out by a lot of women, but with Ava, it’s not just different, it's Ava. Sara didn't like to compare her flames or girlfriends; each one was good and unique in their own way. Like people who were authoritative but secretly thought for her Ava wasn't dark and brooding, Ava was soft and a dork. Sara liked that Ava didn't force Sara to be something she wasn't. She took Sara as she was and she tried. 

Right now, Sara knew that Ava wasn't prolonging things to tease her or control her pleasure, Ava was trying to get Sara to relax further before it ends. Sara melted against the wall, putting her back and her ass against the warm shower wall. Sara sank down from her toes and put more of her weight into Ava's shoulders and arm. That's when Ava becomes more persistent. 

Sara’s fingers tangle in her hair as Ava leaned in to suck on Sara's clit for a moment before swirling her tongue around the swollen bud. Sara moaned, the sound was louder than the fan and the water hitting the floor. Ava’s hands grip her hips and Sara finally goes over the edge, coming on Ava’s tongue. Sara called out her name as Ava licked her through it. 

As the pleasure ended Sara caught her breath and she felt Ava’s grip loosen underneath her. Ava cleaned her up, licking away every last bit of cum, before trailing her kisses back up Sara's body. 

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and leaned into her, her legs still unsteady from her climax. She was content to stay there, under the warm water with Ava and Ava made no move to ask Sara to return the favor. When she was younger, Sara used to think that one-sided sex was selfish, but as she stayed in Ava’s arms, Sara knew she wasn’t being selfish. What Ava did was selfless by giving Sara what she needed, comforting her and relaxing her, and just being there for her as Ava always did. 

Ava sensed that Sara needed to stay there and they stood there under the shower until the water turned cold and one of the boys banged on the door to let him in to pee. Ava led her out and wrapped her up in a towel. Sara didn't mind being babied just this once as Ava quickly dried her off before slipping her robe onto her shoulders. Ava quickly tied it and patted her shoulder, before opening the door for Nate, who quickly thanked her as the door to the toilet slammed close. 

“Do you want to do your hair?” Ava asked as Sara heard her open the cabinet and the products clinked together.

Sara nodded and Ava handed her the products in the correct order, letting Sara do her hair herself as Ava hadn't quite gotten Sara’s curl routine down. Sara finished with Ava helping her plop her hair and she heard Nate exit the toilet. They finished the rest of their nightly routine and headed back to their room. 

Despite the fact that Sara just got out of a coma it had been quite an eventful day. The second that her knees bumped up against the bed, she leaned down to crawl under the covers. She hears Ava walk around the room pulling open drawers and cabinets and she tossed Sara her favorite pajamas. One of Ava's old long sleeved shirts that smelled wonderfully like her. Sara quickly changed and rolled over to face her nightstand. She reached out for her water bottle and her fingers brushed up against her book of crossword puzzles.

“Do you want to do one before bed?” Ava asked as Sara heard her get in as the bed creaked and dipped. 

“Not exactly,” Sara deadpanned as she put the book back and reached for her water bottle. As she took a sip of her water, Ava reached across her. When she pulled back Sara could hear the sound of the book being opened.

Ava snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her over to rest up against her chest. She put her arms around Sara and settled the book in her lap. “Come on, I’ll read the clues and you can tell me the answers.”

Sara smiled as Ava read off the first clue. It didn't take long for them to finish the puzzle as Ava contributed with her own answers although they weren’t always correct. 

“I told you that the answer was roam,” Sara said as she heard Ava write in the correct answer. 

“I still think that rove worked just as well,” Ava said as Sara heard her turn the page to the next crossword and put the pencil in between the pages before shutting the book.

“While the weird vocabulary does come in handy, let's stick to actual words next time.”

“Oh, so you let me play with you next time?” Ava asked, referencing how Sara had sworn she never let either continue to play with her again if she continued to give her wrong suggestions a few minutes earlier.

“The benefit outweighs the doubt.” 

“You're just happy I thought of the word gazebo,” Ava whispered her breaths hot in Sara's ear. 

“I would have thought of it eventually,” Sara insisted. 

Ava just leaned down to press a messy kiss to her cheek and tickled her side. Sara giggled as she kicked her legs and wiggled around in Ava's arms. Ava had a death grip on her and Sara eventually retaliated by reaching for Ava's weak spot. 

“Okay, okay uncle,” Ava shrieked as Sara tickled her. Sara immediately pulled her hands away and sat back on Ava's thigh.

Sara heard Ava sigh and felt her fingers drift up her arm to hold her cheek. Her thumb brushed her cheek as Sara closed her eyes. She sank down and buried herself in Ava’s chest. Ava leaned back and pulled the blanket up to her neck. Sara heard the click of the lamp, although she noticed no difference in the change of light as her world was still black.

Ava wrapped her arms around her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight my love.”

“Goodnight,” Sara whispered. 

That night Sara dreamed of how things looked. She walked through the halls of the Waverider in her mind and she saw the lights in the floors and the faces of each Legends as she walked past them. She saw Ava’s smile and her expression of love. Sara woke up still wrapped in Ava’s arms, but her world was just sound, feeling, taste, and smell. A few tears dripped down her cheeks and she laid her head back down on Ava’s chest. A part of her grieved for what she suspected she would never have again. Then she heard any of Ava’s heartbeat, strong and steady, she felt her warm arms around her, and Sara let herself find comfort in Ava's arms. It wouldn't fix anything, but she knew that with Ava by her side she could take on the world and Sara drifted off to sleep with this on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update weekly because I already have all four parts written and yes I will update my other stuff, please don't come for me!


	2. Chapter 2

They’re in the crowd of the warehouse listening to Charlie and their band play. The music took over all of Sara's senses and the beat resonated in her chest. With the mosh pit and Charlie screaming in her ears, the only way she didn’t get lost was by holding Ava’s hand. The rest of the world is a blur of unfamiliar people and sound. 

They listened to music and Sara danced wildly. Ava stretched her arm out to do the wave and Sara felt someone move in between them, pushing at their arms until she let go. Sara stopped dancing and moved past them to try and reach for Ava, but no one was there. Sara called out to her, but no one responded and she got pushed further into the mosh pit until she was completely lost. 

Sara took a moment to ground herself. She called out for Ava again and for the other Legends, but none of them were there. No one else around her seemed to know where her friends were, but there was one person Sara could hear. Charlie was screaming into the microphone and Sara moved through the crowd. She followed Charlie’s voice until she bumped up against the stage, putting her hands on the platform. Charlie was halfway through the song and Sara knew she’d never get their attention until they finished. So Sara enjoyed the music and danced, but kept both of her hands on the stage.

When Charlie’s song was done, Sara waved her arm to get their attention and Charlie caught her hand. With the song over, the crowd quieted and Sara could hear Charlie talk.

“Hey boss, where’s Ava?”

“I don’t know. I got lost in the crowd. Can you see her?” 

“Not from up here. She’s probably back by the bar. Let’s go find her,” Charlie said as Sara heard them jump down into the crowd. Charlie gripped her hand and led her through the mosh pit. As soon as they got to the bar Charlie put her in a chair. Sara felt someone brushed up against her side and the sound of an intense make out.

“Oi, you two stop smashing faces for a second,” Charlie shouted and Sara reached out to tug on Constantine’s jacket.

“Oh pissed off Charlie,” John said.

“Sara, there you are,” Zari said, putting her hand on Sara’s arm. “Ava was looking for you, she said you got lost.”

“Yeah, we got separated in the crowd. You guys know where she is?”

“Hey boss,” Mick said, patting her on the back. Sara jumped a bit when he touched her. With everyone talking and Declan still playing some guitar riffs, it was hard to hear someone approach her. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, have you seen Ava?” Sara asked, turning towards Mick.

“Yeah, she and Lita are outside looking for you,” Mick said, putting a hand on her shoulders.

Sara hopped off the barstool and put her hand on Mick’s arm. As they walked outside, she could hear more clearly. The door slammed behind them and the sound of the music and the crowd faded away. 

“Sara!” She heard Ava shout. 

“Aunt Sara!” Lita shouted.

“Ava over here,” Sara shouted back, cupping her hands over her mouth.

“Sara?” Ava asked as Sara heard her footsteps running towards them. The next thing she knew, Ava was slamming into her and wrapping her arms around her waist. “I thought I lost you. I was so worried.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Sara insisted, untangling herself from Ava with a smile. “I got up to the stage and found Charlie, then we went to the bar and got Mick and he brought me out here.”

“You can’t let go of my hand like that, anything could have happened to you,” Ava said, putting her hands on Sara’s shoulders. “You could have been trampled in the crowd or I don’t know abducted by aliens or something.”

“Babe, I think you’re getting a little too ahead of yourself, I’m fine,” Sara insisted, putting her hand on Ava’s and giving them a squeeze.

“Yeah, this time, but what happens if you get lost while we’re on a mission. Something seriously bad could happen,” Ava said, running her hands up to hold Sara’s face. 

“That’s what the League training is for,” Sara said, leaning into Ava’s touch.

“Regardless, I’m not taking any chances. Here take this,” Ava said, putting a com in her ear and sticking something under Sara’s shirt on her spine. 

“What’s that?” Sara said, feeling for the small round chip Ava put on her back with her fingers.

“It’s a tracking device. That way I’ll always know where you are and…”

“What?” Sara shouted, ripping it off and handing it back to Ava. “I don’t need to be fucken, chipped. I’m not a child.”

“It’s just a precaution Sara,” Ava argued, rubbing her arms. “If you get lost again, we need to be able to find you.”

“I wasn’t lost,” Sara said, taking a step back and pulling away from Ava. “I made it to the stage and found Charlie by myself. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“Yeah, in a nightclub surrounded by all of our friends. What if I lose you while we’re in the middle of London in 1901 or if we get separated during a battle with our latest villain? How are you going to find your way back to the Waverider or to me?”

“I’ve got my phone and my bo. I can take care of any threat that I face, and then I’ll call Gideon for a ride.”

“Look Sara, it’s just an extra tool,” Ava said, putting the tracker in Sara’s hand, “Especially since you can’t navigate the world around you, yet.”

“I can and I’ll prove it,” Sara said, dropping the tracker and running away. She immediately tripped over a tire and fell onto the concrete, scraping her palms and her knees. 

“Sara wait,” Ava said, with a tone of sympathy that hurt more than her knees. Sara could hear her voice get closer. “This is what I’m talking about. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” 

Sara just got back up and kept running. She found a fence and like a child, she ran her fingers along it as she went. Sara made her way around the dark alleys, tripping over a multitude of things and nearly spraining her ankle in a pothole. She kept going until she couldn’t, until she was sure she was alone.

Sara leaned against the wall of the alleyway and held her ankle. She could feel that it was swollen and she could barely walk on it. All she could think about was how Ava was right. She couldn’t survive on her own. She would need help and admitting that was harder than anything. Sara pulled out her phone, dialing the Waverider.

“Gideon, can you pick me up please?”

“I am sending the Jump Ship to your location Captain.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Gideon said before she promptly hung up.

Sara heard the telltale sound of the Jump Ship land next to her and carefully got up. Limping and going hands first until she felt the side of the plane, Sara found her way over to the entrance and quickly got in. She strapped herself into the seat as the Jump Ship took off. 

“Captain, I sense that you have been injured. I shall have a chair ready for you in the Med Bay to assess your ankle and the scrapes on your hands and knees.”

“Okay, thanks Gid,” Sara said as she disembarked from the Jump Ship and made her way over to the Med Bay.

Gideon fixed her up quickly and Sara went back to her room. She changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and fell into bed. 

“Hey Gideon,” Sara said, tilting her head up to the ceiling even though Gideon was just a voice and she was blind.

“Yes Captain?”

“Is there any kinda blind cane training stuff available?”

“Of course Captain, there are several schools for the blind in Star City that offers Orientation and Mobility training. They also offer Braille and essential skills training, including independent living, personal management, counseling, and peer support groups, all of which I would recommend.”

“Do you think you can help me get into one of these schools?” Sara asked, she wasn’t so sure about this whole thing, but she knew one thing. She wanted her independence back. Sara didn’t want to have to rely on those around her for the rest of her life.

“Of course Captain, I could set things up with one of the top schools in Star City and get an appointment for you to meet with them.”

“Thank you Gideon,” Sara said, smiling as she relaxed back against her pillow. she reached her hand over to feel Ava’s side of the bed. “Will you let Ava know that I’m safely on the ship?”

“Yes Captain Lance, and I will tell her to give you some space as well.”

“Thanks Gideon.”

“You’re welcome, Captain.” 

With Gideon’s help, Sara was able to research more about Orientation and Mobility training through the school. She felt hopeful as Gideon told her more about it and eventually she heard a knock at the door as Ava’s hand rapped against the hard ore.

“Sara, can I come in?” Ava’s voice calmly and hesitantly asked through the metal door.

Sara told Gideon to let Ava in and she could hear the door sliding open and Ava’s footsteps on the floor as she walked over. Sara fiddled with the fabric of the sheets as she felt the bed dip and Ava sat down next to her hip.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. You were right, you can take care of yourself and I shouldn’t have put the tracker on you. I’m sorry Sara.”

“Thank you,” Sara said, reaching out to her. Ava captured her hand and gave it a squeeze. “But I was wrong to run off like that. It was stupid and you were right, I could have gotten hurt. I did get hurt.”

Ava sucked in a breath and Sara could tell that she was trying not to freak out and calmly asked. “Are you alright?”

“I scraped my knees, and I nearly broke my ankle, but I’m fine now. Gideon fixed me up and everything, but it made me realize that I can’t just blindly walk around alleyways.”

Ava sighed and leaned in, pulling her in for a hug and just holding her for a moment. “I’m sorry Sara, I know how much of an adjustment this is and how hard this is for you.”

“I’m blind now,” Sara said, it was the first time she had let the reality be spoken between them. 

“Yeah,” Ava said as Sara felt her nod against her shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t go where you want to anymore. We can make it so that you can at least walk around the Waverider. Then you can learn to walk with a guide dog or a cane or something, I’m not exactly sure what you need, but we can get it.”

“Gideon said that there’s a blind school in Star City that offers O&M training and they can teach me how to walk with a cane.”

“That sounds great,” Ava said, pulling back. “How soon can you start?”

“I’m not sure,” Sara said with a shrug. “Gideon’s going to set up a meeting, maybe we can do that tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ava said, reaching up and cupping her cheek. “Is there anything else you want to do tonight? Most of the Legends are still at the concert, but Mick and Lita are back because it’s a school night.”

“I think I’m ready to go to bed,” Sara said, pulling Ava down until she laid next to her.

“Sara, I’ve still got this punk rock outfit on,” Ava complained as Sara wrapped her arms around her and held on tight.

“Just till I fall asleep?”

“Okay,” Ava said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

“Goodnight baby,” Sara said, smiling as she leaned over to kiss Ava. 

“Goodnight, my love.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara misses doing crossword puzzles and seeing Ava, all of Ava.

Over the next couple of days, the majority of Sara’s time was spent learning how to be independent again. The process with the Blind schools was going to take a few days, so in the meantime, they tried to make things on the Waverider accessible. Living with an organization freak had its advantages, and Sara was able to remember where things were if they were in a set place. 

Which was why Sara sat on the steps of the Parlor and listened as Ava outlined all the new things that they were doing in order to accommodate her. Gideon was already programmed with a number of voice commands, but Behrad added a few more so Sara could completely run the ship with just her voice. In addition to that, Ava had some new rules and regulations for them to follow, including no more leaving things in the middle of the common areas. From now on, everything had its place. It was mostly so Sara knew where things were, but she knew Ava was secretly using it as an excuse to Marie Kondo the whole Waverider. 

With Ava’s help, Sara was able to organize all of her things, including her clothing, which was all neatly folded in a specific order. She didn’t always remember what piece of clothing was where, but she remembered enough to be able to figure it out to maintain her level of style.

She was also getting better at walking around the ship on her own, so long as everyone kept their stuff off the floor. Most of the Legends had been doing their best to keep the hallways clear, and so far Sara had only tripped a couple of times. She almost got cursed after one particularly bad fall in the library after she tripped and cut her foot on an ancient stone that Nate and Constanten left out. After that, the whole team was better at putting stuff away.

Sara was able to use the fabricator to get anything she wanted to eat, but she had yet to venture into the fridge or the cabinets. So she mostly stuck to using the condiment bar as it was always neatly organized. She could even use the gym on her own. Out of everything, that was the one thing she really was happy to do. She valued her workouts and maintaining her strength. She had even been able to spar with Ava, rather successfully. She used her powers sometimes, but most of it was her training from the League. At the time Sara hated that form of training, but now she was grateful for it. 

The biggest adjustment was asking for help. Sara was so used to being independent. She was the one who helped everyone else, but now she was the one who needed help, and she wasn’t exactly sure how to ask. She has Ava who was able to anticipate her needs and so far it hadn’t been too bad. Yet, Sara knew they had a long road ahead of them if this was going to continue.

Ava wraps up her presentation by telling them all to clean their room, much to their dismay. Sara heard the Legends talk and their footsteps as they walked away before Ava turned her attention to Sara 

“So I think we should set up your phone first once we get that going....”

“Ava?” Sara said, cutting her off.

“Yeah babe?”

“I’m tired, can you sit with me?”

Sara heard Ava let out a little laugh and could hear her footsteps as she walked over to her. “Sara I need to get to work, you know none of them are going to organize things on their own.”

“I know, but I want cuddles,” Sara said, with a pout as she reached up, making a grabbing motion with her hands.

“Okay.”

Ava took a hold of her outstretched hands, pulling Sara up and over to where she knew Ava’s favorite chair was. With Ava’s long and limber frame and it was easy for her to pull Sara down to sit on her lap. Ava put both of her hands around Sara’s waist as Sara put one arm around Ava’s shoulders and laid her head on her chest. 

“Sara?” Ava asked, putting her chin on top of Sara’s head. “How are you doing?”

Sara didn’t answer her, she just buried her face in Ava’s chest and hugged her. Ava paused and just held her for a moment. 

“It’s okay that you’re not okay,” Ava said, rubbing her hand up and down Sara’s back. 

Sara took a deep breath, breathing in Ava’s sweet and comforting scent. “I miss doing crossword puzzles and I miss seeing your boobs.”

Ava chuckled, the sound bouncing Sara in her lap.

“Don’t laugh!” Sara said, completely serious, picking up her head. 

“I’m sorry,” Ava said more seriously.

“It’s just different. I can’t sneak a look at you now and I love your touch and touching you, and I appreciate you but, this isn’t the point I wanted to make,” Sara said, shaking her head and clutching the open neckline of Ava’s button up shirt.

Ava chuckled and reached out to grab Sara’s hands from where they were resting on her cleavage. She held them locked in front of them like she usually did when Sara got too handsy. “Focused Sara. What did you want to say?”

“The blind school in Star City has an opening. If I wanted, I can start next Monday for a few hours each day. They’ll teach me how to walk with a cane, and read braille, and do other household things that I haven’t been able to do. They can even teach me how to cook and there’s a self defense class. Even though I already know how to fight, I could help others and I’m not asking for your permission, because this is what I want. It’s what I need, but I’d like it if you could support me in this.”

“Sara of course, I’ll support you in this. This is what you need and it’s what you should do,” Ava said, pulling her hands closer to her chest and holding them against her heart.

Sara smiled and leaned up to kiss Ava, her excitement exploding on her lips. Ava smiled against her lips, kissed her back, Ava let Sara’s hands out of her grip, and guided them to hold her breasts. Sara’s nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons to Ava’s shirt. Ava always wore a button up or a sweater. Sara always liked it when Ava wore a button up shirt as it was easier to undo her shirt and access her bra. Sara undid her bra, freeing Ava’s breasts. She trailed her kisses down Ava’s neck, nipping on her collarbone.

Ava’s chest heaved under her as Sara captured her left nipple and sucked. Ava seemed content to let her suckle and Sara happily continued and moaned, letting the vibrations roll over Ava’s skin. Once Sara was satisfied with one side, she moved to the other breast paying it equal attention as she undid Ava’s pants and slipped her hand in. As she sucked Sara, she parted Ava’s folds, dipped down with her fingers to collect Ava arousal from her vagina, and used it to slide her fingers around her clit. Ava reacted with excitement and pleasure as she moaned and whined, tangling her fingers in Sara’s hair and holding her hips with her other hand.

It was easy to work Ava up, and soon she was rolling her hips and urging Sara’s fingers with her hand. As Ava got close, she moaned higher and breathed out Sara’s name. Sara moved her fingers faster and sucked hard, going between each breast until Ava came. 

Like waves on the ocean, Ava’s body rolled as she moved her hips and moaned Sara’s name. When Ava came down, Sara removed her hand and let Ava’s nipple go with a pop, blowing cold air over her skin. Ava shivered as Sara rested her head on Ava’s chest. Ava pulled up at her hand and held it up to Sara’s lips. Sara sucked Ava’s juices off her fingers and moaned. 

Ava leaned in and kissed Sara’s neck. She picked Sara up and moved to kneel as she laid Sara down on the floor. Ava quickly stripped her and hovered over her body like a hungry wolf. Sara could feel Ava’s breath on her skin as Ava leaned over her torso. Sara turned her head, her cheek on the cold wooden floor. It felt good just to lay there and feel Ava above her and the floor under her.

Ava ran her fingers down Sara’s side, tickling from her ribs, going down to her hips and making her smile. Ava leaned in and kissed her collarbone, Ava’s lips smiling against her skin as she worked her way down. Ava ignored Sara’s breast, driving straight past them to her navel and her waist. She used both hands to spread Sara’s legs open and Sara felt her breath leave her skin.

Sara could feel Ava’s slips on her inner thigh as she kissed her way up to Sara’s vulva. Ava laid a kiss on Sara’s clit before pulling back and blowing cold air over her open vulva. Sara’s whole body shivered from the cold air and Ava quickly replaced it with her hot mouth over her clit. Sara withered in pleasure as Ava began licking her. Ava’s tongue felt hot against her in contrast to the cold air of the Waverider. 

Ava quickly worked her up and Sara breathed heavily as she got closer. All she can think about is Ava’s tongue on her and the pleasure building up in her. Sara’s moans became whimpers and whines of pleasure as she got closer. It spurred Ava on because every time Sara made a sound Ava would suck on clit her harder. Sara moaned her name and Ava added two fingers, pumping in and out of her as Sara shouted. Ava fucked her hard and Sara withered under her, she was so close. 

Sara thought she would feel it coming, but Ava was so good at making her lose control and Sara came without warning. Her toes curled and her legs kicked out as Sara’s back arched off of the floor. She squeezed Ava’s fingers, desperate to keep herself full. Sara screamed Ava’s name, overwhelmed with pleasure and the wonderful sensation of an orgasm forgetting that everything else existed. She continued to scream as she cum, getting lost in her pleaser. 

Ava’s fingers slowed to a gentle and steady thrust, and her licks became soft and slow against her clit. As Sara came down her legs became heavy and she completely fell back against the floor. Ava continued to clean her up before pulling back and setting both of her hands on Sara’s thighs. Sara smiled and reached out for her as Ava crawled up and laid down next to her. They wrapped their arms around each other as they laid on the floor, still breathing heavy and content in their post coitus haze.

“You sure do live up to your name as the Canary,” Ava said, with a laugh as she leaned in to kiss Sara’s lips.

Sara laughed and just shook her head. “You and I have been together for two years, you know this by now.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never been with a screamer before, I mean technically I’ve never been with anyone else but you, but it always surprises me.”

Sara hummed and nodded. “Apparently, it’s a family trait. Oliver once told me that Laurel screamed too, which looking back now is very weird.”

Although she can’t see it, Sara could tell from her tone that Ava was making a face. “Let’s not talk about your ex or your sister while we’re laying naked together.”

Sara laughed and turned towards Ava, leaning in to kiss her and settling against her lips in a soft familiar exchange. 

“If it helps, you’re much better at eating me out than Oliver ever was.”

“That does make me feel weirdly confident,” Ava said as she puffed out her chest.

“Well, don’t let it go to your head. I remember just moments ago your body was withering under mine and the way you called out my name, begging me to let you cum.”

“Okay hotshot,” Ava said, leaning to nip at Sara’s collarbone before she rolled over. Ava trailed her hand down Sara’s shoulder before grabbing her hand and pulling her up. “Let’s go find a proper bed, yeah?”

“Okay, but you should probably grab our clothes. We already had enough grief from the Legends as is and I hate for them to find you panties under the couch.”

“Shut up,” Ava said, giving Sara a little shove.

“Make me,” Sara said, standing with her hands on her hips. 

Ava laughed and gave her a quick peck before they looked for the rest of their clothing. Sara felt around the floor and found Ava’s shirt, pulling it on before Ava reluctantly put on her shirt. Ava gave Sara her pants and found both of their bras and panties before they scurried back to their room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava picks Sara up from blind school and they take a walk through the park. Later Sara makes breakfast for everyone and they talked about how Sara has settled into things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completed a multi-chapter fic with a consistent update schedule! I am so proud of myself for this It's something I fail at more than I like and something I'm trying to change.

Ava was absolutely not outside of the Blind school waiting for Sara to finish her lessons for the day. No, she was just sitting at the park, eating her snack, and... Oh who was she kidding, of course she was waiting for Sara. Ava missed her, Sara’s classes took up most of the day and she worried about how Sara was doing. Ava turned away from the building to look over at the park in front of her, watching the bare tree sway and picking out the lone red leaves left in the trees. 

Ava tried to distract herself and think of anything other than Sara. It worked, and Ava was so distracted that she didn’t notice Sara sneaking up behind her until Sara tugged on her jacket. Ava jumped as she touched her and Sara laughed before wrapping her arms around Ava’s waist. 

“You must have had a very successful lesson. You found me all on your own,” Ava said as she smiled and tapped her nose, before pulling Sara in and kissing her lips. 

“The vision I saw of you waiting for me helped, but I walked 10 whole blocks, learned some new living skills, and worked on my Braille,” Sara smiled, her voice full of pride. “Also, we have got to catch up on Daredevil because Lucy is two episodes ahead of me and she kept spoiling everything.”

“It sounds like you had a really good day,” Ava said, leaning in to tuck Sara’s hair behind her ear. “I’m glad these lessons are going well.”

“Me too, it feels good to walk around knowing I can navigate the unfamiliar street,” Sara said, as they strolled into the park. Sara used her cane with one arm and Ava held her hand as Sara led them along the trail to where they had parked the Waverider. 

“I’m glad, I know this has been an adjustment for you my love, and I’m happy that you’ve been able to learn how to adapt and even make some friends. Even if Lucy does spoil the plot for you.”

“I told her I was behind and she still blabbed the ending of episode ten.” 

Ava chuckled as they walked. It was early winter and the wind picked up the leaves to dance around then and Sara laughed as the leaves tickled their legs as they walked. Eventually, they got to the Waverider and paused outside it. It was camouflaged to match the field around them, but Sara remembered where to stop, something she had recently learned.

“What can you hear?” Ava asked, as she looked around the park, wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist and set her head on Sara’s shoulder.

Sara smiled, tilting her head as she listened to the world around them. “I can hear the leaves rustling through the trees. The sound of kids' laughter as they play over there and the steady steps of the joggers as they run past us and the hum of the ship.”

“Can you hear what trouble the Legends have gotten into since we’ve been gone,” Ava asked, giving her a nudge.

Sara smiled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her powers were another thing that she was learning how to use. “Well, it looks like they are decorating for the holidays. They’ve hung some large white snow fluff which has attracted some giant spiders as they left the cargo bay door open.”

Ava made a face and shivered “Oh, maybe we should enjoy the park a little bit longer.”

“Come on, Miss Sharpe,” Sara said, with a smile as she dragged her back down the trail. “I smell a taco truck.”

* * *

Ava woke up to an empty and cold bed. She frowned as she stretched, missing her tiny little heater. Sara ran hot and Ava always got cold without Sara sleeping beside her. Ava was a morning person and out of habit, Sara got up early to train. Usually, they would wake up together and have morning sex, but it wasn’t too unusual for one of them to get up before the other. Ava never liked waking up without Sara next to her. 

She reluctantly rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, wrapping her robe around her and washing her face before heading out in search of Sara. Ava looked in the gym first, but found only Mick on the weights and headed off to the kitchen. As she approached, Ava spotted Sara at the counter.

“Surprise!” Sara said, having heard her walk in and turned around pulled the foil off of a plate for her.

Ava walked all over and looked down at the plate Sara had prepared for her. It was her favorite breakfast of turkey bacon, eggs, and a yogurt parfait. Taking the plate from her hands, Ava looked around to see the rest of the kitchen set up buffet style on the counter. There were waffles, eggs, pancakes, and a sorted array of breakfast foods set for everyone to enjoy.

“Thank you babe,” Ava said, as she wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist as Sara leaned into her and kissed her cheek. “Who made the rest of the food?”

“I did.”

“You made all of this by yourself?” 

“Yep,” Sara said, smiling, very pleased with herself. “With Ray’s organization and the braille labels, I was able to find everything I needed. Then Gideon helped me time how long to cook things, and the rest I did all by myself.”

“Babe,” Ava said as Sara let her over to the table that was completely set with silverware, coffee, and a basket of fruit and flowers. “This is amazing.”

“And really good,” Behrad said as he stuffed his face with pancakes. Nate nodded too as his mouth was also full of pancakes.

“And a pretty decent English breakfast too,” Charlie said, with their plate of sausage, beans, and toast.

They both sat down at the table, at a place Ava assumed was Sara’s as it was half a bowl of oatmeal and apples. Sara poured her a mug of coffee using her liquid level indicator. She added the right amount of milk the Ava liked, grabbed her hand to give her the mug. 

“Thank you,” Ava said, taking a sip of the coffee with a hum of content. 

She put her mug down and wrapped her arms around Sara’s shoulders, pulling her in for a proper kiss. Sara smiled and hummed against her lips, putting her hands on Ava’s abs. They continued kissing, melting into each other, but were forced to part by the groans of the crew as they made out. 

“Um excuse me, some of us are trying to eat breakfast here,” Zari said, tapping Ava’s shoulder in a teasing tone.

Sara and Ava laughed as they pulled apart. They never turned down an opportunity to embarrass their crew. Ava grabbed Sara’s chair, pulled it close, and put an arm around her as Sara laid her head on Ava’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t realize that you had learned how to do all of this?” Ava said, looking around the kitchen again.

“Yeah, I’ve learned a lot, and I wanted to kinda show off and do something nice for everyone.” Sara shrugged against Ava’s shoulder. 

“I’m so proud of you Sara,” Ava said, leaning down to kiss her forehead and give her a little squeeze. 

Sara just smiled and Ava could see how happy she was, as she hadn’t stopped smiling. They all lapsed into conversation as they ate and the others finished up before they got up to leave.

“Excuse you?” Ava said, looking up at them. The Legends just looked back at her, confused until Ava gestured to the dirty dishes they had left at the table. “And I haven’t heard a ‘thank you Sara’ yet?”

“Thank you Sara,” They all chimed as they quickly picked up their plates and scampered over to put them in the dishwasher. 

“You’re welcome,” Sara smiled as she heard them go.

Ava finished eating before getting up to do her and Sara’s dishes. The dishwasher on the Waverider was industrial and could handle anything, but she and Ray still like to do a few dishes by hand. Sara cleared the table and put away some of the food before she hopped up on the counter next to Ava and started drying the plates Ave handed her.

“I think I’ve grown comfortable being blind,” Sara said, looking straight ahead as she put down the plate and twisted the dish towel in her hands. “I mean, I still have my visions, but and I don’t know, being blind just feels normal now.”

“That’s good,” Ava said, putting down the last dish in the cabinet. “I’m glad that you're okay Sara. You have handled everything that came your way, better than I ever could, and I’m glad that you're good.”

“Come here,” Sara said, smiling and reaching out for her.

Ava smiled as she turned and wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, moving in between her legs and pressing her lips to Sara’s. Sara held Ava against her and wrapped her legs around Ava’s hips.

Ava let herself smile against Sara’s lips so that she could feel it and kissed her again, letting herself linger there. She didn’t need to say anything and she let her body do the talking as she kissed Sara. 

Sara pulled at Ava’s sleep shirt, her fingers quickly unbuttoning it before she paused. Ava’s gotten pretty good at telling when Sara was having a vision. She always paused just for a brief second as something flashed across her grey eyes. 

“John’s going to come into the kitchen and catch us if we go any further,” Sara said as she reluctantly re-buttoned Ava’s sleep shirt. 

“Well I guess we better take this somewhere else,” Ava said letting her hands run down Sara’s back, to rest on her ass. Sara laughed as Ava picked her up and tightened her legs around Ava’s waist, leaning in to trail kisses along her neck, her intentions hidden by Ava’s long hair. 

Ava turned the corner just as she saw John whistle as he headed over to the galley. Ava carried her through the halls as Sara directed her way so they wouldn’t get caught by anybody else. Finally, Ava opened the door to their bedroom and walked over to lay her down on the bed quickly crawling on top of her. 


End file.
